Rayo de sol
by AnnaGreen
Summary: Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Porque no importaba lo que pasase, si permanecían unidos, siempre habría un rayo de sol donde quiera que fueran. One-shoot.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jota Ká, así como los escenarios y el acento francés de Fleur.**

**Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Está basado en el fanart de nami64, que puede encontrarse aquí**: nami64. deviantart art/ face-to-face-5998 9110 (hay que quitar los espacios), propuesto por Misila.

* * *

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts la Madriguera, a pesar de que estaba siempre llena, había quedado en silencio durante varios días. El tiempo pasaba especialmente lento, cada segundo clavándose en sus corazones, recordándoles todo lo que habían perdido. Con el paso de los días, habían decido reanudar sus tareas diarias, encontrar una nueva rutina. Sin embargo, nada se sentía igual, era como si el ambiente se riese de ellos de una manera cruel. Intentaban hacer lo posible por distraerse y olvidar el dolor, aunque todas las noches encontraba la manera de colarse en sus pesadillas.

En la cocina, Molly hacia suficiente comida para alimentar a todos los magos de Gran Bretaña durante varias semanas, mientras Arthur intentaba hacer funcionar una batidora "mejorada" por él mismo. Vamos, que en cualquier instante la cocina estaría llena de batido de vete-a-saber-qué. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro bajo la embelesada mirada de Ron, y Harry y Ginny discutían sobre técnicas de Quidditch. Percy estaba fuera de casa, ya que todavía se culpaba por la ausencia de Fred.

George continuaba encerrado en su habitación, de donde prácticamente no salía. En realidad, de no ser porque Molly lo obligaba a dar paseos o comer con todo el mundo, estaría allí encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día. Hacía semanas que no se reía. A menudo estaba acompañado (no es que creyesen que fuese capaz de hacer una tontería, pero era mejor prevenir que curar). En esos momentos, Charlie estaba contándole historias sobre dragones (su tema preferido, por otra parte), y, aunque George solía disfrutar escuchado las aventuras de su hermano mayor, no parecía estar mejor. A menudo se pasaba Lee Jordan a verlo, y probablemente eran los momentos en los que más sonreía… o algo parecido. En realidad, era sonrisa tan descompuesta por el dolor, que no pasaba de ser una mueca. Pero algo era algo.

Bill estaba tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada, con una camisa negra, unos vaqueros desgastados y un pelo tan largo que hacía gritar a su madre cada vez que lo veía. Se había quedado en la madriguera durante un tiempo para estar cerca de su familia e intentar ayudarles, aunque a menudo le asaltaba el sentimiento de que no era capaz de hacer nada de provecho. Su madre seguía llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, Arthur se comportaba pasaba más tiempo de lo normal entre aparatos muggles y las veces que había hablado con George había acabado devastado. Pero se sentía incapaz de dejarlos e irse con Fleur de vuelta a Shell Cottage. En ese momento, la joven francesa entro por la puerta, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Ginny. A pesar de que la señora Weasley había acabado aceptando a Fleur (salvo en lo que respectaba a Celestina Warbeck, ya que Molly jamás sería capaz de comprender su odio por esa mujer de tan bella voz), la hermana pequeña de Bill seguía mirándola con recelo cada vez que aparecía e intentaba evitarla en todo lo posible. Para ella siempre sería Flerrrggg. Ginny volvió a su conversación con Harry y la Delacour le pidió que la acompañase al jardín. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, convirtiéndolo en un día perfecto para darse un paseo hasta el pueblo de al lado.

— ¿Para qué me querías?—le preguntó Bill al cabo de unos metros.

— Paga nada, en gealidad. ¿Te apetece dag una vuelta?

Los rizos rubios de Fleur relucían bajo el sol, y, por mucho tiempo que Bill pasase junto a ella, nunca se cansaba de mirarla. Cada día estaba más hermosa, y él tenía muy claro que no era gracias a su parte veela, como todo creía. Era gracias a sus pequeños defectos, como el mechón rebelde que nunca conseguía que se quedase en su sitio, o la peca ella tanto odiaba que tenía cerca del ombligo, y que al Weasley le volvía loco.

— ¿Cges que algún día tu hermana me apgeciagá?—preguntó casualmente la rubia.

— ¿Apreciar? ¡Ya lo hace!

—Ce n'est pas vrai! A tu hegmana no le caigo bien—dijo, algo deprimida. ¡Ella quería llevarse bien con ella! Normalmente no le importaba caerle mal a las chicas (estaba acostumbrada, ya que su parte veela hacía que los chicos la amasen y las chicas, sobre todo las más envidiosas, la odiasen), pero quería tener buena relación con Ginny porque sabía lo importante que era para Bill, y le ponía muy nerviosa que por más que se esforzase no consiguiese avanzar en su relación.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—le dijo, intentando convencerla, aunque ambos sabían que era mentira. Lo había intentado todo para que Ginny la aceptase (o al menos no la odiase), pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la pelirroja se fuese llorando a su habitación enfadada y gritando que los había cambiado por "una hogggiiiible fgggncesa". A pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su discusión, y gracias a la intervención de los gemelos (Fred… siempre conseguía un espacio en los pensamientos de Bill, hasta cuando pensaba en Ginny. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiese pensar en él sin querer echarse a llorar?) y Harry, habían llegado a una tregua, pero su relación seguía tensa.—Bueno, quizá un poco, pero no puedes echarte la culpa por ello. Si algo he aprendido de tantas discusiones con mi hermana (y créeme, son muchas y a menudo hay heridos; esa chica es una artista con los hechizos mocomurcielago) es que al final es razonable. Es una chica lista, y no encuentro ninguna razón para poder odiar a una encantadora, valiente, encantadora, amable, comprensiva…

— ¡Oh là là, cállate! No soy todas esas cosas.

—Y encima humilde. Además, nadie podría resistirse a tus ojos azules.

— Eges tonto—le contestó riéndose. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Bill. Daba igual cuan horrible fuese la situación o lo mal que se sintiera (y sabía que la guerra le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir), siempre tenía una sonrisa para quien la necesitase—. No creo que a tu hegmana le integesen mis ojos.

— Soy sincero. Me recuerdan a las vistas desde nuestra casa — la sonrisa de Fleur se iba ensanchando por momentos, como sólo conseguía hacer Bill. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los cumplidos de muchos hombres (aunque algunos ni siquiera podían llamarse cumplidos, eran más bien indecencias), pero cuando su Weasley favorito lo hacía… sabía que eran verdad. Él no estaba bajo ningún encantamiento producido por la herencia por parte de su abuela. El la amaba de verdad—. ¿Cuántos hombres se han perdido en las inmensidades de ese océano?

Fleur se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Se habían quedado parados en una carretera poco transitada, y estaba empezando a levantarse un poco de viento.

—Tú eges el único que puede veg el océano, el gesto se quedan migando la playa.

Y se besaron. Porque cuando estaban juntos, no importaba el dolor, ni la belleza, ni las cicatrices físicas o psíquicas que tuvieran; no importaba absolutamente nada que no fuese ese momento. Bill no tenía que ser fuerte por todo el mundo, Fleur no tenía que ser hermosa; podían ser ellos mismos. No importaba lo que pasase, porque si permanecían unidos, siempre habría un rayo de sol donde quiera que fueran.

* * *

N/A

Y ahora es cuando todos vomitamos arcoíris. ¡Lo que me ha costado escribirlo! El romance no es lo mío. Y encima no tengo playlist para esto, mi música es mucho más… dramática, o algo. En fin, sois libres de tirarme tomates, me los merezco.

¿Es Fleur demasiado Marysue? A mí me da la impresión de que si la he pintado un poco demasiado perfecta, a pesar de su impaciencia por caerle bien a Ginny (y casi obsesión, vamos XD)

Y como siempre, consejos y similares son aceptados de buena gana :D.


End file.
